


【GGAD】教授的第二次机会

by Qurainbow



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qurainbow/pseuds/Qurainbow
Summary: 得知格林德沃用曾经引诱自己的方法引诱克雷登斯之后，教授表示“下次我连衣角都不会让他碰到！”。然而格林德沃第二次出现时教授真的能信守承诺吗？《浓雾之上》的后续，主要讲教授被分离28年的前男友强上之后的心情（误）。





	1. Chapter 1

周末上午的霍格莫德从来不乏朝气，准确地说，整个礼拜日上午，全英国不会有第二个地方比这里更热闹。毕竟，这里没人会向全知全能的上帝祷告，因为这群异教徒，碰巧都是巫师。

“实在抱歉。”有着蓬乱刘海的棕发瘦高巫师拦住了两个挽着手结伴而行女生，她们脖子上带着金红相间的围巾，正配黑袍上红底的金色狮子。“它趁我不注意拿了你的发卡。”

他显然不善于跟人打交道，说话时脸微微泛红。一只毛茸茸的小兽在他怀里挣扎着想要拿回他递出的水晶发卡，逗得对面两个女孩连呼可爱，她们笑着拍它黑色的小脑袋，从背包里抓了一大把糖给它，那是她们刚在蜂蜜公爵买的。小家伙在糖果和发卡之间犹豫了一下，最终在巫师严厉的注视下放弃发卡，将糖果往自己腹部的口袋里塞。周围人哄笑着看它耍宝，巫师的脸更红了，衬得脸上的雀斑愈发明显。

只有在这里，全英国唯一没有麻瓜的地方，纽特不用把嗅嗅关进箱子里，看着缩在他臂弯里啃糖的嗅嗅，他突然有些理解格林德沃的支持者们打破《保密法》的决心。

穿过中央大道的邮局，转进路边的窄巷，仅仅一墙之隔，周围的喧嚣迅速沉寂。他走到酒吧暗淡的猪头标志下面，抬起头，倚坐在二楼窗口的红发巫师冲他挥了挥手。酒吧内部十分昏暗，吧台上空无一人，一张破旧的毛巾执着地擦拭着台上的玻璃杯，二楼是旅店，情况并不比一楼好。唯独最靠里的那个房间，明亮温暖，窗边的桌上整齐地垒着书，旁边还放着一小罐柠檬糖，似是有人专门收拾出来在这里长住。

房间内部远比外面看着更大。很巧妙的扩展咒，纽特心想。他走进门，邓布利多从窗口翻身下来，门窗在他们身后自动关上，整个房间唯一的光源成了桌上的烛台和壁炉里的火光。两人在壁炉前的沙发上坐下，纽特先开了口，“我们只知道他在纽蒙迦德，奎妮没有再回蒂娜的信。”他停顿了一下，想起住在他家里的麻瓜面包师每天都吵着要去德国挽回爱人。他将思绪拉回他们正在谈论的默然者身上，“他似乎已经开始信任格林德沃。”

红发巫师低头拨弄着炉火，没有接话。于是纽特继续说，“克雷登斯并不容易相信其他人，他……他缺少别人的关爱，而格林德沃对他很亲近。”

邓布利多的眼神随着火光闪了闪，“格林德沃向来善于获取别人的信任，尤其是对于缺少理解和关爱的人。”缺少理解和关爱，就像戈德里克山谷的十八岁少年一样，格林德沃在他最灰暗的时期闯进他的生命，整个人耀眼得像那个夏天的阳光。

“而且他总是跟人有不必要的亲密肢体接触，”纽特想起之前在纽约的时候，化身珀西瓦尔的格林德沃当着自己的面为蒂娜擦拭嘴角的酱汁，语气不由有些愤懑，“不管是对蒂娜还是奎妮，还有……莉塔。”他停顿了一下，眼神黯淡，不过很快恢复如常，“当然，尤其是对克雷登斯，你真该看看他搂着克雷登斯的样子，好像他真的很在乎那个孩子一样”。

好像他真的很在乎一样。格林德沃握着他的手，温柔地触摸手环留下的印记，眼中满是疼惜。

“他的确擅长跟人拉近距离。”格林德沃从背后环住他，只用手指就让禁欲了二十八年的白巫师在高潮中近乎晕厥。  
“我是说，用肢体接触。”格林德沃将他抵在教堂屋顶的墙面上亲吻，分开时他们嘴角的津液勾连成丝。  
“克雷登斯信任他也是正常的。”格林德沃替他擦拭着额头上的薄汗，在他身下铺上自己温暖厚实的大衣。

“你还好吗邓布利多？”纽特注意到眼前人的声音发闷。邓布利多抬头冲他笑笑，“我有些渴，你能下楼去替我拿杯火焰威士忌吗？这里的老板不怎么喜欢我。”

纽特替邓布利多拿第三杯酒时，红头发的酒吧老板不耐烦地把毛巾拍到一边，骂骂咧咧地给了他一杯柠檬汁。邓布利多看到柠檬汁时不由笑出声，他那个不省心的弟弟虽然还是不愿意跟他多说话，但至少还记得关注他的酒量，他将柠檬汁放在桌上，意识到自己平时确实不会摄入这么多酒精。

英国的冬天下午四五点天色就暗了下来，纽特离开时室外已经跟酒吧里一样暗淡。邓布利多将他送到门口，说自己还有些东西要回二楼收拾。纽特看着吧台旁边老板的红发，终于忍不住低声问他，“你说这里的老板不喜欢你，那你为什么经常来这里过周末？”

邓布利多拍着他的肩膀冲他眨了眨眼，轻声回复他，“大概因为这个酒吧是我买下来的，他不能把我扔出去。”纽特想起学生时代，教授发现了他养在阁楼里的小动物又刻意放过他时，也是这样冲他眨眼，仿佛在说这是属于他们的小秘密。他不由跟着邓布利多笑了起来，不知是否他的错觉，邓布利多拍着他的肩膀时，他突然感到一股不知从何处来的、但明显是针对他的寒意。

“谢谢你的柠檬汁，阿福。”上楼前邓布利多笑着对吧台旁边的人说，那人突然猛地拽住他的领口，“我听见他跟你说那个德国佬的事了。”有一瞬间邓布利多以为阿不福思会像二十多年前那样给他一拳，但阿不福思最终放开了他。他喘着气，靠着楼梯扶手站稳，脸色微微泛红，漂亮的蓝眼睛里闪着水光，不知是因为被人勒紧领口造成的缺氧还是下午的酒精正在发挥作用，他觉得自己开始头晕。

“如果下次……”“下次我连衣角都不会让他碰到！”邓布利多愤恨地说，转身上了楼。阿不福思站在原地有些发愣，他只是想警告邓布利多不要再让他听到格林德沃的名字。他俩在说的真的是同一件事吗？

仍在气头上的阿不福思无法忍受跟兄长共处一室，丢下擦杯子的毛巾走出了酒吧。始终没人留意，坐在角落阴影里的人面前的白兰地一直没被触碰。反正来这里的常是些怪人。

回到房间后邓布利多烦躁地将自己摔在床上。他像个虔诚的清教徒一样禁欲了二十八年，而格林德沃一晚上就打破了他用于自我囚禁和逃避现实的牢笼。他最近常常想起那晚的细节，有时甚至会感觉自己的身体在发生变化。他想过，或许格林德沃最终会回到他身边，毕竟阿不思邓布利多从不放弃对人性的希望。

直到现实以最嘲讽的姿态告诉他，他不过是被格林德沃蛊惑的信徒之一，跟奎妮和克雷登斯别无二致。当然，或许他曾经是格林德沃的信徒中最睿智最强大的一个，也因此是最值得格林德沃花费心思的人。而现在，黑巫师似乎找到了更强大更有价值的信徒。他必须尽早毁掉血誓，在那人的力量发展到不可控制之前。

接触了过量酒精的大脑开始变得混沌，他打开窗户放入些新鲜空气。撑在窗框上的手臂有些发软，松手的一瞬间有人从背后扶住他，“你的防范意识已经差到这种程度了吗，阿尔？”那人的另一只手中赫然握着他的魔杖。


	2. Chapter 2

“并不是所有人都能像你这样熟练地解开我的防护咒，格林德沃先生。”邓布利多忍着头疼转过身，不动声色地与身边的人拉开距离。

这显然不是对方期望看到的反应。“我以为在我们做过那么多事之后，”他停顿了一下，意有所指地打量着邓布利多扣得严严实实的衬衣扣子，“你可以直接称呼我的教名。如果你忘了的话，两周前你在我身下喊得半个伦敦都听到了的名字是——”

“我猜，”邓布利多迅速打断了他，努力使自己的声音平静，“戈德斯坦恩小姐回复她姐姐的信上有追踪咒，你早就知道这些消息最终会流向我这里。”盖勒特不置可否，似乎很享受这种不需要他做过多阐述和解释的对话，毕竟，对方用的是陈述语气。于是邓布利多下了结论，“这么说，你的确是跟着纽特找到这里的。” 

盖勒特在听到纽特的名字时皱了皱眉，表情像是看到了一只炸尾螺。“他完全没有发现自己正被人尾随，这让我很难理解你对他的信任。”低沉的声音开始带上嘲讽，“我曾经问过斯卡曼德先生，你究竟看中他什么地方，结果连他自己也想不出他有什么过人之处。”

“如果你真的想知道的话，”邓布利多偏过头看着他，语气温和平静得像是在开解向教授请教问题的学生，“他和你最大的区别是，他真诚地爱护一切生命，不管对方强大或弱小。而对你来说，生命只分为有利的和无用的。他平等地对待全部动物，而你甚至不能做到平等地对待你的同类。”

瞬间迸发的魔力冲得炉火和烛光猛地跳动，楼下的玻璃杯叮当作响，邓布利多在桌上的柠檬汁从杯子里洒出且弄脏他的书本之前稳住了桌面。格林德沃勉强压制住怒火，语气中的嘲讽更浓了“我的同类？在我唯一的同类背弃了我们共同的理想之后，我早就是独身一人了。” 

“别这么谦虚，格林德沃，至少你拥有足够的信徒。”邓布利多也忍不住稍微提高了音量，刚才火光的晃动让他又开始头晕， “比如在你的欺骗下给她姐姐寄追踪信的戈德斯坦恩小姐，还有克雷登斯……”明朗的声音变得有些虚浮，格林德沃下意识想伸手扶住他，被他后退一步躲开。他无法不去想象这双手碰过多少人，这种念头让他血液里的酒精再次翻腾起来。“十八岁的男孩总是容易轻信你对吗？你打算把当初对付我那套用在他身上吗？”

任何认识邓布利多教授的人都不会相信他能以这副刻薄又自怜的语气说话。格林德沃显然也愣了一下，他仔细审视着眼前的人，直到异瞳中浮现一丝不确定的狂喜，“你该不会是……”下一秒黑巫师身上戾气褪尽，他突然笑了起来。这笑容使他看起来无限接近当年神采飞扬的十六岁少年，邓布利多感觉时空似有片刻错位。回过神时面前的人已经不顾他的挣扎强行将他拉进怀里。“你真该听听你说这话的语气，阿尔。”格林德沃在他耳边说，声音里的笑意再也掩饰不住。

邓布利多还想反抗，却被对方压到窗框上，“当年的你骄傲得不可一世，现在居然也开始自我怀疑了吗？”他楞了一下，格林德沃的膝盖趁机抵进腿间分开他的双腿，后腰被木质窗框硌得发疼，两具躯体已经完全贴合。格林德沃掌心的温度像是那个夏天燥热的熏风。手指顺着耳垂脖颈一路向下。意识到自己衬衣的纽扣被解开时，邓布利多抬手想要推开面前的人，直到腰上的敏感处被人用力一拧，温热的手掌贴着他的下腹向下揉搓，他感觉自己彻底脱了力。

月光从他背后打下，眼前人异色的瞳孔比月光明亮，逡巡打量的视线扫过他胸前的血盟瓶时，异瞳中的笑意更浓，“对付你的方法用在其他人身上可没这么有趣。”在前端揉捏逗弄着的手缓慢滑到后穴，指间沾染了前液，浮动起暧昧的水声。触碰到中年教授丰腴的臀瓣时，格林德沃忍不住加大了力度，十八岁男孩的躯体哪有这么让人难以自持。

邓布利多的腿忍不住环上对方的腰。上一次在屋顶，格林德沃几乎是以报复性的力度让他连声音都嘶哑破碎。而这一次，刻意放慢的动作明显更符合记忆里的温存。克制的力道和精准的角度，触碰他时让他感觉承受不住想要退却，离开他时又让他难分难舍几乎忍不住迎合上去。他听到自己的喘息开始急促，感到他的全部注意力都在往盖勒特指尖上集中。

撑在对方胸前的手被握住，引导着他一路向下，隔着布料触碰到盖勒特早已坚挺的欲望时，他想缩回手，后穴却被人毫无预警地捅入了第二根手指，激得他一声闷哼。“别告诉我你忘了该怎么做。”盖勒特的声音有些低哑，手指在他后穴里搅动翻腾，增大的力度像是在惩罚他的不配合。邓布利多不得已颤抖着手拉开对方西裤的拉链，坚硬灼热的东西猛地弹到他手里。

巷子外远远传来脚步声，邓布利多立刻意识到是跟他吵架后负气出门的阿不福思回来了，手指和后穴都因紧张而下意识收紧，耳边瞬间响起难耐的抽气声。格林德沃正想将手指探得更深，邓布利多像是突然清醒，全力推开压在他身上的人，窗户在他们背后猛地关上。阿不福思刚刚才为这个人跟自己吵了一架。邓布利多闭上眼，自责和羞愧让他的思绪有些混乱，“不行，不能在这里......”

格林德沃愣了一下，几乎被他气笑了，烦躁地单手扯开自己的衣领。“你现在跟我说不行？”黑色的领带从主人手中脱出，毫不犹豫地捆上了邓布利多的手腕。


	3. Chapter 3

双手被捆着手腕缚在背后，整个人跪在床上被迫抬高臀部，身后响起的水声间杂着楼下偶尔传来的杯盘碰撞声，浓重的屈辱感让邓布利多将脸死死埋进枕头里。而身后的人甚至有闲心分开手指拨弄他的后穴，欣赏着指尖从泛红的穴肉里带出的银丝。“准备好了吗，阿尔？”格林德沃掐住他的腰，顶端摩擦穴口时他开始不受控地颤抖，隔着枕头传出的喘息也越发明显。“忍不住也没关系，”耳边传来格林德沃的声音，“你在他楼上被我操得叫都叫不出来的次数那么多，被他发现一次也正常。”腰上的手缓慢上滑，手指在胸前肉粒上打着转。被撑开的一瞬间他猛地咬紧牙，阻断几乎发出的呻吟。

格林德沃没有给他时间喘息，刚一进入就毫不犹豫地抽送起来。仅有的理智被全部用于镇压快要出口的呻吟，他没有任何精力去抵抗后穴里积攒的快感。下身随着身后的冲撞在床褥上摩擦，乳尖被人肆意按压揉捏。格林德沃的唇舌覆上他的耳垂时，他明显感到自己眼中溢出了生理性的泪水。温热的气息还在他耳边浮动，体内的痒意越来越明显，他感到自己的下腹在不受控制地绷紧，肉穴随时准备着开始收缩，耳中响起轻微的耳鸣，枕头里开始传来模糊的呜咽声。

感到身下人的变化，格林德沃猛地在他抬高的臀瓣上拍打了一下，后穴在吃痛时快速收紧，引发强烈的快感，随后肉壁开始剧烈收缩，带得邓布利多整个人几乎痉挛起来。一声尖叫隔着枕头传出，声音被耳鸣阻隔得有些不真实，白浊的液体弄脏了床单。发出哭喊后邓布利多绝望地伏在床上抽泣起来，他还没想好该怎么向随时可能破门而入的阿不福思解释眼前这荒诞淫乱的一幕。

一秒，两秒，三秒。楼下安安静静，偶尔传来玻璃杯碰撞桌面的细微声响，酒吧内的人显然没有受到任何惊扰。邓布利多这才意识到格林德沃早在进门之前就对房间施了静音咒。“你这混蛋！”他转过头愤恨地说，身后的人终于忍不住笑出声，将他翻转过来，凑上前不顾他的闪躲亲吻着他脸上的泪痕。格林德沃不停安抚着他，脸上还带着恶作剧得逞的笑。那是他无比熟悉的、常在十六岁金发少年脸上看到的笑，也是他一度以为自己此生再也无法看到的笑。

眼神开始软化，有一瞬间邓布利多几乎忍不住随着眼前的人嘴角上扬，他抬了抬被领带勒得发红的手腕，“放开我，盖尔。”声音也是柔软亲昵的，微微带着哭喊后的鼻音，听着甚是可怜。盖勒特将他抱得更紧了，手腕上的领带缓慢松开，他抬手搂住盖勒特的肩膀，手臂渐渐收紧。两人都没有说话，只听见彼此的呼吸声。整个房间似乎与外界隔绝，身份、立场、除他俩之外的所有人都不再相干。邓布利多闭上眼，一时分不清冬夏、记不清时间。直到盖勒特开了口，“再来一次？”

用着疑问的语句却根本不等他回答，邓布利多还没从刚才的温存中缓过神，来不及反抗就被人堵住唇舌按着手腕压在身下。粗暴的动作丝毫不顾及他高潮后敏感的身体，黑魔王恶劣的本性暴露无遗，而他刚才居然还曾心软动情，以为对方仍是当年的恋人。“如果再有下次的话”，被压在他身上的人冲撞得意识涣散之前，邓布利多愤恨地想着，“我连衣角都不会让他碰到。”

邓布利多是被渴醒的，他艰难地推了推抱着他的人，“水……”，破碎的嗓音显然不完全是由干渴造成的。格林德沃在房间里扫视一圈，拿起桌上的柠檬汁，凑到邓布利多唇边时却停了下来。他在怀中人错愕的眼光中拿起杯子，自顾自一饮而尽，随后凑上去将混合着他津液的柠檬水喂进邓布利多口中，迫使对方全数吞下去。“现在，告诉我，”，他意犹未尽地在邓布利多唇上舔了一下，“你全身上下里里外外，还有我没碰到的地方吗？”他果然是在报复，邓布利多楞了一下，毫不犹豫地转过头假装睡着了。格林德沃忍不住低声笑了起来，柠檬水的味道还残留在口中，“真酸，”他心想，“衬得甜味更浓了。”

两个披着斗篷的客人离开时已经是半夜，阿不福思锁上酒吧的门，回头看到从二楼走下的邓布利多，忍不住冷哼一声。他瞪了一眼旁边的货架，货架识趣地闪躲开，让出身后的密道。邓布利多挑了挑眉，看着密道没有说话。阿不福思觉得邓布利多有些反常。正常情况下，他们吵过架，邓布利多会主动跟他道歉，然后他就可以全程冷着脸不接受道歉，于是邓布利多只能无奈地笑笑，走进密道回霍格沃兹，临走前还会告诉他自己下周末会不会来。可现在，邓布利多只是玩味地看着密道，嘴角勾起谑笑。

这表情让他莫名反感，但又说不清为什么。阿不福思抬手想推一下邓布利多的肩膀。触碰到对方的前一秒，他温润谦和的哥哥一把格开他，“我下来是想告诉你，今后再跟我动手，我会让你后悔的。”随后，那人又看了一眼密道，转身回了二楼房间。阿不福思再一次愣在原地，“一定是酒还没醒” ，他想。

第二天早上，邓布利多温和地笑着跟他道歉时，阿不福思像往常一样全程冷着脸不接话，心里想的却是他酒品奇差的大哥总算恢复正常了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没错，邓不服晚上看到的绝对不是他哥。这篇也大概交代了黑魔王是怎么混进霍格沃茨的。所以，下一篇在教授的办公室？


End file.
